Suegra
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Ser la esposa de el Lord de las tierras del Oeste no es sencillo, sobretodo si el ser nuera de Irasue, la Inu no Kami lo complica aún más. [Ragalito para Rinsami]


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

_Regalo especial para Rinsami._

Suegra.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, en el momento en que se levantó aquella mañana una repentina angustia se apoderó del pecho de la joven esposa del Lord de las tierras del Oeste, no es que fuera paranoica ni nada por el estilo, pero la sensación no era normal, se lo había comentado a Sesshoumaru, pero este no le dio importancia, después se lo planteó a Jaken, la trató de maniática, como sea nadie la tomó en cuenta hasta que la carta llegó a ellos a manos de un sirviente de la gran Inu no Kami.

Su "suegra" quería verla, la carta no iba dirigida a Sesshoumaru, sino a ella y decía que la esperaba en su palacio por que quería tener una charla femenina con ella.

¿Charla femenina? ¿Qué carajo…?

Mejor no preguntar.

Sesshoumaru parecía especialmente molesto por el mensaje, apenas lo leyó lo arrugó en su mano y lo arrojó sin ningún cuidado, sin decir nada siguió caminando. Rin algo desconcertada lo siguió en silencio.

Hace tres meses "lo que tenía que ocurrir" ocurrió, entre ellos la situación se dio de manera bastante natural, con un año de cortejo en donde los abrazos, lo besos y los arrumacos mal disimulados comenzaron a ser cada vez más seguidos hasta que hace tres meses Sesshoumaru decidió hacerla su mujer, simple y llanamente. Los que parecían tener algo de problemas aún con la situación eran Jaken e Inuyasha, el primero por que aún no se acostumbraba a que Rin fuese la pareja de su amo bonito, por alguna razón parecía no darse cuenta de las escapadas de estos dos ni del incremento de la cercanía entre ellos antes de que anunciaran el compromiso, Jaken era el tipo más despistado del mundo y el segundo aún desconfiaba de las intensiones de su hermano mayor, parecía esperar que Rin regresara a la aldea hecha un mar de lágrimas por culpa de Sesshoumaru para tener la escusa perfecta de molerlo a golpes, no le cabía en la cabeza que el youkai blanco tuviera a una humana de esposa.

En fin, lo que les compete ahora es la invitación de la señora Irasue. No es que tenga algo contra ella, de hecho está muy agradecida por revivirla hace años, pero esa mujer no es precisamente una madre amorosa que quiera conocer a su nuera y darle consejos de cómo le gusta la comida a su hijo o algo parecido ¿Habrá segundas intenciones? ¿Lo hará sólo por molestar a su hijo? ¿Quiere asegurarse de que sea digna de ser la mujer de su hijo? ¡¿Qué quiere esa señora?! Lo peor es que la única forma de obtener la respuesta es yendo a la cita y no se siente segura pero a la vez no puede hacer un desaire tan grande a la madre de su amado… Definitivamente terminará con un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de China.

Al caer la noche y después de caminar todo el día en un incómodo silencio arman el campamento en un claro del bosque, Jaken, Ah-Un y Rin prepararon una fogata y comieron solos, Sesshoumaru recorría los alrededores alerta de cualquier ruido a su alrededor, cuando se disponían a dormir el inugami volvió con ellos, sólo le dio una mirada a Rin y esta lo siguió, al llegar a un árbol especialmente grande Sesshoumaru se detuvo y se sentó entre las raíces sobresalientes, la joven con su acostumbrada gracia se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, al acercar sus labios a los masculinos se dio cuenta de que él aún estaba molesto.

—¿Hice algo mal?— preguntó sabiendo la respuesta negativa, pero también le molestaba que ella sea la que pague los platos rotos de una situación que ninguno pidió. Sesshoumaru no contestó, desvió la vista levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, como evadiendo el cuestionario, ella suspiró resignada y escondió el rostro en el cuello masculino— A mi también me desconcierta, pero puede que nos estemos ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Sesshoumaru enredaba una de sus garras en el cabello de la muchacha y la acercaba más a él, con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, hizo que separe la cara de su cuello y la miró interrogante.

—¿Y si sólo quiere conversar? No creo que quiera hacerme algún daño— planteó su punto en medio de un puchero, al hombre se le hizo muy infantil el gesto, pero no le molestó en nada.

—Es mi madre— contestó como queriendo decir que no hay posibilidad de que simplemente quiera una charla amena.

—Recuerde que ella me revivió ¿Para qué lo haría si después me quiere matar?— rebatió tozuda— Además, si quisiera hacerme algún daño ya lo hubiera hecho, no creo que esperara tantos años.

—Eres mi hembra ahora, eso hace una gran diferencia— explicó.

—De todos modos…— pero Sesshoumaru no la dejó terminar, aburrido de la conversación apegó su boca a la femenina, Rin derritiéndose en sus brazos se entrega al beso, Sesshoumaru deshace el nudo del obi para comenzar algo que es "más de su gusto"

A la mañana siguiente decidieron partir rumbo al gran palacio, mal que mal no tienen de otra, a pesar de lo que le dijo a su marido la noche anterior Rin no estaba segura de sus propias palabras. Respiró hondo intentando no pensar en lo que se le avecinaba.

Después de dos días caminando y otro a vuelo llegaron a las puerta del palacio, al subir las escaleras que conducen al recibidor Rin tomó la manga de Sesshoumaru igual que cuando era pequeña, aquel gesto llamó la atención del hombre, hace mucho que Rin no lo hacía, para infundirle valor tomó su mano disimuladamente e hizo que le rodeara el brazo, Rin se aferró a él como un salvavidas.

En su elegante silla y con dos guardias a su lado se encontraba Irasue mirando pacientemente como subían su hijo, su nuera y Jaken, a Ah-un lo han dejado en la entrada y un sirviente lo ha llevado a un establo. Cuando llegaron a su altura ella se levantó con su característica elegancia mirándolos de una forma indescifrable.

—¡Al fin llegas, querida!— exclamó dirigiéndose a Rin ¿Querida? eso sí que sonó escalofriantemente raro. Caminó algo apresurada hasta su nuera y prácticamente arrebatándosela a Sesshoumaru de las manos hizo que Rin tambaleara unos cuantos pasos, la mayor la observaba con ojo crítico— Te he estado esperando todo el día, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

Sin más dirigió a la joven por un pasillo, Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru suplicante, pero este no sabía a ciencia cierta que debía hacer, arrugó el entrecejo cuando ya no las vio más ¿Era idea de él o su madre lo había ignorado olímpicamente?

Irasue se detuvo en un patio interno muy hermoso, un jardín con varios tipo de flores, allí entre dos árboles de cerezo se encontraban dos sillas finamente decoradas, instó a la joven a sentarse a su lado.

—Debo decirte que cuando supe de vuestra unión me sorprendió un poco— relataba la youkai— Ese ingrato de mi hijo suele ser más lento para cualquier cosa que no sean batallas.

Rin sonrió nerviosa no sabiendo que contestar, para ella no fue complicado descubrir que estaba enamorada de su señor, siempre queriendo estar cerca de él, cuando se dio cuenta que él parecía compartir la misma urgencia de su compañía le dio esperanzas de ser correspondida, poco después él comenzó a cortejarla abiertamente.

—Pero en fin ¿Cómo te ha tratado?— preguntó mirándola a los ojos, contribuyendo a los nervios de la muchacha.

—Mi señor siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, me cuida y se preocupa por mi bienestar— contestó sonrojada. Irasue torció el gesto.

—¿Mi señor? Por lo visto no cambia su manía por el formalismo— comentó con tono aburrido. La humana parpadeó extrañada, creía que ella era igual de formal que su descendiente— Eso sí que no lo sacó a Inu no Taisho.

—¿Cómo era él?— se atrevió a preguntar, nunca se había atrevido con Sesshoumaru sabiendo lo delicado que era ese tema.

—Un idiota irresponsable, nada más que un idiota, poderoso, sí, pero siempre parecía tener la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en los asuntos importantes.

—Vaya… yo me lo imaginaba parecido a mi señor— dijo asombrada.

—Esos dos sólo tienen un parecido físico, te lo aseguro, por lo que he observado el hanyou que parió "esa" humana tiene un carácter más parecido a Inu no Taisho— contestó con cierta molestia en su voz— Si no fuera por esas nefastas orejas y su falta de marcas de linaje sería su copia a carbón.

Rin trataba de hacerse una imagen mental de aquello, trataba de imaginar a la imagen del difunto youkai que vio cuando era pequeña y darle la personalidad de Inuyasha, le fue imposible.

—Por suerte Sesshoumaru es más parecido a mí, aunque más amargado— declaró la youkai no con el orgullo que se espera al decir algo así. Rin no pudo evitar pensar que ese "por suerte" estaba de más.

Estando en eso a ellas se acercó una joven youkai que aparentaba tener la misma edad de Rin, una kitsune de pelo y ojos castaños elegantemente vestida. Hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Disculpe la interrupción, pero…— se detuvo sin saber como proseguir.

—Habla de una vez, no tengo todo el día— espetó la youkai mayor hastiándose de la demora de la kitsune.

—El sirviente que acompaña al señor Sesshoumaru ha roto el shoji que comunicaba su sala de té con el pasillo interior cuando el señor lo pateó— comunicó cohibida, como era natural frente a la gran dama del Oeste.

—Este hijo mío es un imprudente— comentó teatralmente Irasue— ¿Qué esperas para mandar a llamar a un reparador?

Apenas pronunció estas palabras la joven volvió a hacer una profunda reverencia y correr en la misma dirección por la que llegó. A Rin le pareció que la chica en cualquier momento se arrojaría al suelo a pedir disculpas como lo hacía Jaken cada vez que cometía hasta la más mínima falta.

—Lo más seguro que esto sea una pataleta sólo por que le quite su juguete— dijo la inugami como si se lamentara— Vamos muchacha, antes que me deje sin decoración.

Ambas se levantaron y caminaron nuevamente al recibidor, allí vieron a Sesshoumaru sentado en la silla principal, la misma dónde vieron a Irasue sentada años atrás, a leguas se veía molesto, muy molesto.

—¿Terminaste el berrinche?— preguntó Irasue al acercase a su hijo, este la miró como si quisiera matarla— Veo que no.

—Mi señor…— exclamó Rin sin saber realmente que decirle. él se levantó con parsimonia y se situó a un lado de la joven, sutilmente la olfateó buscando algún indicio de malestar en ella, al no encontrar nada se relajó un poco, sólo un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?— espetó el youkai dirigiéndose a su progenitora, ella sonrió sarcásticamente.

—¿Acaso no tengo derecho de conocer a mi nuera?— contrarrestó con el mismo tono. Rin se sentía fuera de lugar, como una pequeña mosca entre dos enormes montañas, las grandes voluntades de ambos daiyoukai chocando entre sí y ella en medio sintiéndose cada vez más pequeñita e insignificante.

—Hump— "dijo" él demostrando su molestia, sutilmente hace que Rin quede detrás de él— Como si no te conociera.

—¿Por qué me ofendes así?— inquirió la mayor como si le doliera la desconfianza de su hijo. Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos aún más convencido de que había gato encerrado.

La misma kitsune volvió a ellos y agachando la cabeza se hizo notar, Sesshoumaru no reparó en ella pero sí las otras dos mujeres.

—Sus señorías, el shoji ya está siendo reparado, además la cena se servirá en un momento— comunicó sumisamente intentando no hacer contacto visual. Rin se compadeció de ella, se notaba que su trabajo era de alto estrés.

—Bien, retírate— ordenó Irasue con su aire de superioridad. Se giró hacia Rin pero ella ya era arrastrada por Sesshoumaru por un pasillo. La dama negó con la cabeza, ese jamás cambiará— Eres tan predecible, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sin decir nada tenía a su mujer agarrada del antebrazo y caminaba rápido por varios pasillos, ella prácticamente tenía que trotar para poder seguirle el paso, después de unos veinte minutos tensamente silenciosos llegaron a unas puertas que Sesshoumaru abrió sin ningún cuidado, hizo que Rin entrara. El interior sorprendió a Rin, era una habitación de dormir, espaciosa pero muy sencilla, algo sobria de hecho, no tenía decoración alguna más que muebles, todo en blanco, en la entrada había una pequeña mesa con un cojín y separado por un biombo un futon extra grande en una plataforma de madera más oscura sobre el suelo estaba al centro, otro biombo ocultaba una esquina y Rin pudo divisar un shoji, seguramente conducía a un baño o un vestidor.

—Esto es…

—Nuestra habitación— completó Sesshoumaru con parsimonia sentándose en el cojín junto a la mesita.

—¿Nuestra?— se extrañó ella, no creía que la señora Irasue preparara una habitación para ellos.

—Era mi habitación, ahora es nuestra— explicó sin mirarla, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a él. Rin abrió los ojos asombrada.

—Eso quiere decir que aquí dormía de niño ¿no?— preguntó entusiasta sentándose muy cerquita de él, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño desconcertado por la repentina alegría de su mujer.

—No tiene nada de especial— comentó restándole importancia. Rin rió enternecida y miró a su alrededor con mayor interés, era como conocer una parte oculta de su señor— Cámbiate.

La joven lo miraba tratando de saber a qué se refería, él indicó el futon con la cabeza y allí encuentra su kimono morado con diseño de grullas, sabía que a Sesshoumaru le gustaba como se ve ella con él, Rin se preguntó cuando sacaron sus pertenencias de los paquetes que llevaba Ah-Un en su silla, sin darle mayor importancia lo tomó y se dirigió al biombo que antes vio, allí encontró que ocultaba un baño, algo cohibida se aseó y se cambió para la cena, al volver con el youkai se percató que él también se había cambiado y ya no llevaba su armadura, la muchacha se sonrojó al ver lo guapo que se vía así.

Con el silencio acostumbrado se dirigieron al comedor, Rin trataba de memorizar los pasillo para no perderse, uno nunca sabe si en algún momento se vea sola en ese enorme palacio.

Al llegar se encontró con un salón amplio decorado con varios arreglos de Ikebana— a Rin le brillaron los ojos al verlos, ella aprendió lo básico gracias a una señora que vivía en la aldea de la señora Kaede— al centro habían cuatro mesitas individuales, a la cabecera se sentó Sesshoumaru, a su izquierda estaba sentada la señora Irasue y al lado derecho y con un puesto de distancia se encontraba Jaken, quien no levantaba su cabeza por miedo, Rin supuso que el puesto vacío al lado de su señor era para ella, por lo que se sentó allí. Poco después entraron tres jóvenes que sirvieron la comida, con un parco "provecho" por parte de Sesshoumaru se dispusieron a comer. Rin encontró algo extraño que Sesshoumaru y no la señora Irasue se encontrara sentado en el puesto principal, más que nada por que suponía que este palacio era de ella, se preguntó si era por que una mujer no podía estar en una posición de mayor poder que un hombre en la época en la que vivían o por alguna otra razón, por que sabía que entre los youkai sí habían mujeres regentes a diferencia de los gobernantes humanos, no quiso darle más vuelta al asunto y se dedicó a comer en silencio, cosa que le costaba un montón, acostumbrada a pelear con el abuelo Jaken todo el tiempo o a hablarle a Ah-Un como si fuese un cachorro o incluso mantener cortas conversaciones con su señor , no se consideraba para nada una mujer silenciosa.

—Y dime muchacha ¿Te sientes cómoda aquí?— preguntó la youkai de pronto, haciendo que la muchacha diera un saltito de la impresión. Rin abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero la cerró casi de inmediato sin saber qué contestar, de reojo vio a su compañero y este la miraba sin una expresión definida, sólo esperando su respuesta, ella se desinfló mentalmente, no debería depender tanto del Lord.

—Sí, su señoría, este lugar es agradable— trató de ser lo más educada posible.

—Oh, no me llames "su señoría", dime mamá— expresó la señora para el espanto de los presentes. Jaken escupió el té que en esos momentos estaba tomando y tosía como si su vida se fuera en eso, Rin dejó caer los palillos con los que comía, palideció y tenía una cómica expresión de pavor y Sesshoumaru agrandó más sus ojos dándole una inusual expresión de consternación, Irasue rió por lo bajo— Vamos, tampoco es tan descabellado.

—E-es que…— intentaba excusarse la joven, pero no encontraba las palabras precisas. Irasue le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de manos.

—Por ahora no importa, tiempo al tiempo— se adelantó la dama, con su característica minúscula sonrisa burlona siguió comiendo como si nada. Rin volvió a mirar a Sesshoumaru y este simplemente volvió a su semblante habitual, como si nada hubiera pasado, Rin suspiró preguntándose si sobrevivirá a toda la visita.

Así pasaron en silencio el resto de la cena, Rin no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento lo cansada que estaba, todo el camino al palacio y después el desgaste emocional que significaba estar en presencia de la Inu no Kami ya le estaban pasando factura. Al levantarse al fin no pudo reprimir un pequeño bostezo.

—Es mejor que descanses, los humanos requieren de almacenar energía constantemente— comentó Irasue mirándola como si la analizara, Rin dio una gran reverencia para despedirse, al levantar la vista vio que Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándola.

—Buenas noches, señora Irasue— se despidió con una sonrisa afable.

—Hump, por lo menos eso sonó menos impersonal— dijo la dama mirando hacia otro lado. Rin se acercó a su señor y junto a él se retiró y volvieron a la habitación, allí él nuevamente se sentó en la mesita mirando varios pergaminos que habían allí como si estuviera aburrido, no muy segura Rin se adelantó hacia la instancia del futon y rebuscó en los escasos muebles de la instancia hasta encontrar sus pertenencias en una pequeña cómoda a un costado de la plataforma, tras el biombo se cambió a una yukata de dormir. Cuando están de viaje muy rara vez la utiliza, pero cuando se queda en la aldea o por algún motivo Sesshoumaru decide dejarla en algún pueblo para su mayor seguridad, ella le da uso a esa yukata.

Una vez lista cepilla su cabello y se queda sentada al borde del futon, sinceramente no sabía si tomarse la confianza de llegar y acostarse, le era algo incómodo estar en un lugar que era tan íntimo de su señor. Veinte minutos después el youkai se acerca a ella y al verla aún despierta la mira interrogante.

—¿No duermes?— preguntó parcamente. Rin algo sonrojada le sonríe como es su costumbre.

—Parece que no tengo tanto sueño después de todo— contestó risueña. A Sesshoumaru aún se le hacía curiosa esa facilidad que tenía ella para reír por cualquier cosa, dándole una última mirada entró en el baño.

Rin se acomodó bajo el edredón blanco, hace mucho que no dormía en un lecho y nunca en uno tan cómodo y mullido, como una niña pequeña movía los brazos y las piernas como si nadara dentro de las sábanas, dio un par de vueltas riendo infantilmente, le encantaba la sensación y el gran espacio que le permitía moverse con bastante libertad, metió la cabeza y se imaginaba a sí misma dentro de un capullo, que era una oruga y pronto sería una mariposa, de tantas vueltas terminó toda enrollada por las sábanas de ceda, riendo más sonoramente dio vueltas en dirección contraria para poder desenrollarse, pero al ver que era inútil levantó el torso saliendo de su capullo, levantó los brazos en una limpia carcajada y allí quedó petrificada.

Sesshoumaru, su señor, la miraba con una ceja alzada parado a los pies de la plataforma del futon dando la impresión de que vio todo el "espectáculo" de su metamorfosis de oruga a mariposa.

Avergonzada hasta la médula tirando del edredón volvió a taparse completa quedando allí tendida sin mover un músculo, sentía su cara tan roja que tenía la impresión de que ninguna gota más de sangre caía en ella, tragó en seco, hace la nota mental de que ya tiene edad suficiente como para andar con jueguitos así. Si Sesshoumaru fuese capaz de reír hubiera soltado la carcajada más estrepitosa posible, restándole importancia a lo que contempló hace un momento a modo de compasión con la abochornada mujer sencillamente se tendió a un lado de ella. Ella al sentir el movimiento en la cama se destapó lo suficiente para dejar sus ojos fuera, se le hizo extraño que se acomodara a su lado, por un momento pensó que saldría de la habitación a hacer sus acostumbradas rodas nocturnas, supuso que al estar en un palacio rodeado de un ejército de guardias no tenía la necesidad de resguardar el perímetro.

Relajándose un poco se le quedó mirando, ahora notó que también llevaba una yukata de dormir, pestañeó ante el dato, sacó la cuenta de que nunca lo había visto vestir una de esas. Sesshoumaru estaba tendido mirando al techo, pero al saberse observado le devolvió la mirada, Rin se encogió en su lugar.

—Deja el comportamiento infantil— espetó ya cansado de la actitud de su mujer. Ella, más avergonzada aún, dejó las cobijas a la altura de su pecho y despacito, como si temiera que la rechace, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro masculino sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza exasperado con el infantilismo de su esposa. Poco después sintió que ella había caído dormida y él se dispone a hacer lo mismo, después de todo, no ha dormido en un mes y medio.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru despertó aferrado a la cintura femenina, le costó medio segundo recordar que se encontraba en su palacio, apretó el abrazo, se preguntaba en que momento la abrazó, comenzó a pasar su garra lentamente por la espalda de Rin hasta llegar al delgado obi en su cintura, lo desató al mismo tiempo que escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la fémina, tomó una gran bocanada del aroma que le fascinaba, disfrutando del calor corporal y el suave roce de las sábanas. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que dormía con ella, por lo general la buscaba para intimar y una vez saciados esperaba a que se durmiera y la llevaba de vuelta al campamento. Sin esperar a que despierte le besaba el cuello con ansias, mete sus manos bajo la yukata semi-abierta, Rin soltó un ligero quejido y aún adormilada respondía a las caricias del lord, pasó sus brazos por el cuello masculino y exigió sus labios, se besaron con hambre, el hombre sujetó los enmarañados cabellos de la mujer para guiar su cabeza en los ángulos que él deseaba, si algo había aprendido Rin en esos tres meses de matrimonio es que el carácter dominante de Sesshoumaru se extendía a la intimidad, si las cosas no se hacen como él quiere no se hacen, le deja muy poco espacio para que ella tome iniciativas. El estar refugiados entre las mantas y bajo cuatro paredes les dio una sensación de tranquilidad para amarse que no poseen a la intemperie de un bosque. El youkai se sitúo sobre ella bajando sus besos por el cuerpo de la joven, rozaba con su fría nariz por todo el pecho femenino, Rin rió por los escalofríos que le provocaba, ella consideraba curiosa esa particularidad del lord, su cuerpo era muy cálido en contraste de su personalidad, ideal para refugiarse en su regazo y sentirse protegida, pero su nariz siempre estaba fría, la humana pasaba sus manos por la espalda del inugami sobre la ropa hasta que sintió como se quedó paralizado con la nariz pegada en su vientre, lo escuchó aspirar fuerte, extrañada levantó su torso y lo miró a los ojos, él parecía pensar con esfuerzo, como si intentara resolver un misterio, sin decir nada salió de la instancia dejando a su mujer con la duda.

Media hora después, Rin salió de la alcoba aseada y vestida, aún con la mayor duda de su vida caminó por los pasillos del palacio tratando de recordar el camino hacia el comedor, al llegar al recibidor se dio cuenta que estaba perdida, mirando a su alrededor esperaba ver a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, en las puertas principales vio a los guardias allí erguidos sosteniendo sus lanzas con una expresión severa, si bien no se comparaban a Sesshoumaru en ese sentido no le generaban la suficiente confianza como para decirles algo, negando con la cabeza vuelve a adentrarse en los pasillos, ya al doblar como en dos pasillos ve a la kitsune castaña ordenando a unas jóvenes que limpiaban unos jarrones. Rin se acerca ella.

—Disculpe…— llamó tímida, la kitsune al girarse parpadeó un momento y después sonrió ampliamente.

—Dama Rin, muy buenos días— dijo a la vez que la reverenciaba, al escucharla las otras jóvenes también la reverenciaron, eso incomodó mucho a Rin.

—B-buenos días ¿Sabe donde se encuentra mi señor Sesshoumaru o la señora Irasue?— preguntó intentado ser lo más respetuosa posible.

—El señor Sesshoumaru salió del palacio— contestó extrañada— Y la señora Irasue se encuentra en el jardín norte ¿Desea que la lleve con ella?

—Si es tan amable…

—¡Por supuesto!— exclamó la kitsune con entusiasmo. Mientras caminaban ella le contó que trabajaba en el palacio hace varios años y que hoy en día era la mucama principal, también que ya había cumplido con la mayoría de los exámenes kitsune y que pronto recibiría sus nueve colas, por lo que estaba emocionada, Rin la felicitó y le comentó sobre Shippo, para su sorpresa ella lo conocía, según la kitsune él tenía un talento que pocas veces se ve.

Al llegar al jardín vieron a Irasue hablando con un hombre de expresión severa, la kitsune le comentó que se trataba del general del ejército, un tipo de temer pero que era fiel al clan. Cuando vieron que él se alejó la joven dama del oeste se acercó a su suegra.

—Ya te levantaste, querida, creía que no saldrías nunca de esa habitación— comentó la señora Irasue al verla acercarse.

—Bueno, en realidad llevo un buen tiempo levantada, pero no encontraba a nadie— se sonrojó avergonzada, Irasue le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos.

—Lo que interesa es que estás aquí, debemos comenzar lo antes posible con tus enseñanzas— declaró solemnemente. Con una sola mirada hizo que la kitsune corriera hacia quien sabe donde. Rin la veía curiosa.

—¿Enseñanzas?— preguntó sintiéndose como una niña pequeña.

—Así es, en mi carta especifiqué que deseaba mantener charlas femeninas contigo— dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del palacio, Rin la seguía como autómata.

—¿Qué quiere decir con "charlas femeninas"?— cuestionó Rin siguiéndole el paso a duras penas. La dama inugami guardó silencio un momento como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Por lo que sé viviste en una aldea humana un tiempo al cuidado de una sacerdotisa, por lo menos eso me dijo el pequeño youkai— contestó cuando llegaron a un salón de té— Por lo que supongo que ella te instruyó en el desarrollo femenino y las funciones de una buena mujer.

Rin se ruborizó, claro que Kaede le había dado charlas de ese tipo con la ayuda de Kagome y Sango, siempre con bastante discreción y delicadeza, sobretodo el día que a ella le llegó la menstruación por primera vez, aún era un tema algo tabú para ella, le costaba un mundo pensar en eso sin que le diera pudor.

—Sin embargo, no creo tengas conocimiento de cómo funciona en los youkai— completó al sentarse en la mesita al centro del salón, con un gesto le indicó a Rin que la acompañe, la humana no demoró en obedecerla.

—¿Es diferente?— preguntó interesada.

—No mucho en realidad, pero deberás a acostumbrarte a ciertas reglas, además, siendo esposa del Lord de las tierras del Oeste el protocolo de comportamiento es estricto, ese hijo mío ha hecho las cosas muy precipitadamente, pero eso no quiere decir que no se puedan enderezar a tiempo, sobretodo ahora que estás encinta.

—¡¿Qué?!

Lejos del palacio, Sesshoumaru volaba lo más rápido posible, necesitaba meditar y con tanta gente a su alrededor no podía, llegó hasta una zona desértica, no sentía ni un alma a su alrededor, era lo suficientemente aislado para él, se sentó en unas rocas sobresalientes y miró a las nubes que se desplazaban con parsimonia, calculó que el otoño llegaría pronto. Frunció el ceño algo contrariado, él no era estúpido, sabía muy bien cuales eran las consecuencias de mantener relaciones con una fémina, aunque cuidara siempre de no hacerlo en los días más fértiles igualmente siempre había la posibilidad, pero aún así no sabía como tomarlo.

De aquí a un par de años atrás comenzó a darse cuenta de las sensaciones que su joven protegida provocaba en él, en un principio se lo negó a sí mismo, trataba de alejarse lo más posible de la aldea de Kaede, pero sin remedio sus pies lo obligaban a retomar el camino, después de debatirse por meses trató de tomarlo con franqueza, al fin y al cabo Rin no sólo era el primer ser humano que le permitía tal cercanía a su persona, también era la primera hembra en hacerlo. Con su madre siempre ha habido una fría indiferencia táctica, sólo en ocasiones contadas ha tenido su apoyo en alguna empresa emprendida, por lo menos ha sido así desde su temprana adolescencia, en su infancia recordaba unas cuantas muestras de apego, con cualquier otra hembra no era más que indiferencia a secas, ninguna ha valido la pena más a allá de una noche que sus hormonas le han exigido, más allá no recuerda ninguna que le ha permitido más de un día a su lado. Así que Rin era, desde un principio, una excepción a toda regla ¿Cómo no iba a interesarse en ella, entonces? Por lo que decidió tomarlo con la frialdad que le caracteriza, sí, Rin le provocaba sentimientos, pero eso no quería decir que actuaría como un adolescente enamoradizo, comenzó a tratarla con algo más de cercanía, se permitía tener más tiempos a solas con ella, tener sutiles gestos para manifestar su interés y Rin le correspondía con su característica simplicidad y se dio el curso normal de las cosas hasta hoy. Pero aún así sus objetivos y su espíritu nómada no se vieron afectados. Tener una esposa no significó un cambio de vida en gran medida.

¿Pero un hijo? ¿Qué cambios podría acarrear? Para comenzar Rin embarazada necesitará de más cuidados de los que tiene ahora, se conoce a sí mismo, llegará el momento en que la querrá encerrar en una burbuja de cristal para que no le suceda nada, las humanas son frágiles por naturaleza y aún peor cuando están encinta y después cuando nazca su hijo o hija Rin necesitará protección constante, ha visto como quedan las hembras de delicadas después del alumbramiento y el mismo infante también, un recién nacido requiere de toda la atención que se le pueda dar, cuando crecen aún así lo necesitan, hay que educarlos, entrenarlos, darle demostraciones de afecto y protegerlos hasta la edad en la que se pueden valer por sí mismo. A Rin de pequeña la llevó con él y vio las consecuencias, peligro constante, secuestros y la misma muerte, por lo mismo decidió dejarla en la aldea y no cometería el mismo error dos veces y menos con un hijo, no lo pondría en peligro por nada del mundo y no dejaría que otros se hicieran cargo de él ¿Eso quiere decir que tendrá que dejar su búsqueda allí? ¿Deberá volver al palacio a tomar el lugar que le corresponde? ¿Dejar la vida que lleva por ellos, su familia? Desde que emprendió su viaje supo que un día debía volver, que este estilo de vida no duraría para siempre, pero nunca pensó que fuera de esa forma.

Se levantó y caminó ahora con lentitud ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Rin aún no salía de su asombro, palpó su vientre tratando de darle veracidad a las palabras de la gran dama ¿Un hijo? ¿En verdad le dará un hijo a su señor? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¡que alegría! ¡un pequeñito nacido del amor que se profesan! ¡la unión máxima entre un hombre y una mujer! ¡su señor y ella tendrán un lazo aún más grande del que ya tienen! ¡su señor!... su señor… ¿su señor se fue por eso? ¿por qué esa reacción? ¿Acaso estará molesto? Miró a la mujer mayor y ella le devolvió la mirada como si se aburriera de todos los desplantes de emociones que mostró la humana en menos de cinco minutos.

—El aroma debe ser muy vago, no lo percibo desde aquí, yo sentí la criatura gracias a esto— tocó su collar al responder a la pregunta muda— Por lo que debes de tener menos de un mes de embarazo.

—Entonces mi señor no sabe…

—Sí lo sabe— interrumpió— El aroma es vago, pero debe estar allí, seguramente pegando la nariz a tu vientre debe percibirse.

Rin se sonroja, justamente fue lo que hizo él antes de salir disparado de la habitación.

—Con el tiempo será cada vez más notorio a medida que crezca, al igual que su youki— continuó explicando— Llegará un momento en el que será tan fuerte que tendrás que expulsarlo de tu cuerpo.

Rin hubiera preferido las palabras "alumbramiento" o "parto" mucho antes que "expulsar" eso sonaba horrible.

—Pero ¿Será igual que un embarazo humano? ¿durará lo mismo? ¿cómo será el parto? ¿el bebé tendrá orejas de perro? ¿será reconocido a pesar de ser hanyou? ¿usted no está molesta por eso? ¿y mi señor?

—A ver, a ver, a ver, cálmate, me mareas— interrumpió nuevamente— No será un embarazo del todo igual, pero sí muy parecido, al ser humana estarás cada vez más cansada al llevar un niño que te pedirá más energía que uno humano, más allá de eso no creo que tengas problemas, durará lo mismo, pero lo más seguro es que nazca prematuro por lo que te acabo de decir, el parto será igual, es probable que tenga orejas de perro o algún otro distintivo de su mezcla de razas, no necesariamente tienen que ser las orejas, sí será reconocido por que eres la pareja oficial de Sesshoumaru, al igual que tú serás reconocida como su esposa la criatura será reconocida como su heredero, a mi me tiene sin cuidado y si el idiota de mi hijo se molesta es por que es más imbécil de lo que creía, por que debe saber muy bien los resultados de la vida conyugal.

¡Kami-sama! ¡nunca había hablado tanto de corrido en su vida! Esta niña le sacará canas verdes, parece que deberá tener más paciencia de la que presupuestó. Se lleva una mano a la frente anticipando el dolor de cabeza.

En el pequeño silencio que se formó entre ambas mujeres entró la kitsune con una bandeja con los implementos para preparar té, los colocó en la mesa que las separaba, con el mismo sigilo que entró salió. La dama se irguió aún más.

—Esta será tu primera lección— aclaró tomando los utensilios y ordenándolos con una delicadeza admirable.

—La ceremonia del té— murmuró Rin, la señora Kaede le enseño una noción básica de aquella tradición, ya que como sacerdotisa solía recibir varias visitas y Rin le ayudaba a acogerlas.

—Así es— contestó sin desconcentrarse en lo que hacía— Esto es importante, al transformarte en la señora del oeste será tu deber recibir las visitas importantes y no hay mayor muestra de hospitalidad que una ceremonia del té bien preparada.

Rin inhaló el aire a sus pulmones a todo su capacidad, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Jaken iba de un lado a otro sin saber bien hacia donde ir, desde que llegaron al palacio parecía que todo el mundo se olvidó de él, algo deprimido buscaba a su amo, desde la cena no tenía ninguna noticia de él ni de Rin, ya sentía que estaba sobrando, miró a los sirvientes atareados y se preguntó si él debía cumplir alguna tarea en el castillo, mal que mal es sirviente también. Iba tan distraído que chocó con alguien.

—¡Ten más cuidado por donde caminas!— exclamó enfadado sobándose el trasero intentado parase.

—¡No soy yo la que camina con cara de tonto con la cabeza en cualquier parte!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!— reclamó Jaken irguiéndose como si quisiera intimidar, cosa que no logró para nada. Allí se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado, era esa kitsune que se aparece una y otra vez por todos lados, como si pudiera estar en varios sitios a la vez.

—Que eres un tonto— contestó burlona, después de todo está en su naturaleza de zorro— Sólo estorbas, renacuajo, será mejor que no te interpongas en el camino de quienes realmente hacemos un trabajo aquí.

—¡Tú eres la tonta inservible!— gritó alzando su báculo de dos cabeza apuntando a la cara de la mujer— ¡Yo soy el sirviente más fiel del Señor Sesshoumaru, así que más respeto zorro de cuarta!

—¡Tú me debes respeto a mí, renacuajo arrugado, yo soy la sirvienta más fiel de la Señora Irasue!— increpó dándose aires de grandeza. Creyendo que ya había ganado la batalla verbal hace un ademán de retirarse.

—Un zorro sirviendo a un perro ¡no me lo creo!— rebatió Jaken entrecerrando los ojos, mirándola como si quisiera sacarle algún secreto de su cabeza.

—Yo le debo mucho a la señora Irasue y por lo mismo la apoyaré siempre, mi naturaleza de zorro no tiene nada que ver con mi fidelidad a ella— dijo muy seria, ya sin nada que decir se retira.

Jaken la mira alejarse bastante extrañado, no se esperaba que le respondiera, de todos modos él no tenía por que entrometerse en la vida de nadie… a quien engaña, quiere saber que gato encerrado hay allí.

Ya no sabe cuantas veces a tomado la pequeña tetera para servir el té, los primeros pasos fueron sencillos para ella, siendo de naturaleza delicada fue de agrado de la Inu no Kami su proceder en la ceremonia, pero al momento de verter el líquido que todo se complicó ¿Cómo quiere que no derrame ni una gota fuera de la taza?

—Estás tomando la tetera mal ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?— comentó Irasue teatralmente exasperada—Mira bien.

Le arrebata el utensilio asombrosamente rápido y sin derramar nada.

—Fíjate bien, es la última vez que lo repito— Dijo con cierto enojo. Para humillación de la muchacha su suegra sirve el té con total elegancia, Rin pensó que ella jamás logrará ser igual de fina que la inugami— ¿Té diste cuenta? Tú levantas demasiado el codo, eso hace que pierdas estabilidad.

Le devuelve la tetera a la joven humana y la mira denotando su orden de que realice el acto. Rin cierra los ojos un momento intentando tranquilizarse, una vez que lo cree estar preparada tomó el valor y con toda la concentración posible dirige la tetera a la taza estratégicamente puesta sobre la mesa, sin darse cuenta muerde su labio inferior y aguanta la respiración, cuando la última gota de té es vertida dentro de la taza mira a la inugami con felicidad, esta asiente con la cabeza.

—Al fin, algo es algo, por hoy es suficiente— "felicitó" con cansancio— Ahora veremos que tal te va con la escritura.

Como si hubiera estado escuchando detrás del shoji la sirvienta entró a la sala, retiró los implementos de la ceremonia del té y colocó los de escritura.

—Habrá momentos en que Sesshoumaru deberá salir de la fortaleza para encargarse de asuntos que requieran su presencia, por eso tú deberás encargarte de la correspondencia que llega a diario, responder en nombre de él, además como señora del oeste también habrá algunas cartas dirigidas a ti, sobretodo de otras esposas de lords o terratenientes que desean que participen de alguna celebración o algo parecido— explicó Irasue con gravedad— Por lo que tu caligrafía debe ser impecable.

Rin en su fuero interno agradeció que la caligrafía fuese algo en que le ha ido bastante bien en su opinión, por lo menos dentro de los otros jóvenes de la aldea ella era quien tenía la caligrafía más bonita.

—Comenzaremos con palabras simples— ordenó Irasue.

Jaken observaba las puertas en donde se encontraban la señora Irasue y Rin, hace poco, y gracias a unos guardias, se enteró de que el señor Sesshoumaru abandonó el palacio casi de madrugada y que la mocosa ha estado con la madre del lord todo el día. Se pregunta que tanto quiere la señora Irasue con Rin, no lo entiende, ella siendo una gran dama no debería interesarse por alguien tan insufrible y poco decorosa como Rin, bueno, en realidad ya no entendía nada, no le cabía en la cabeza que el frío, estoico, orgulloso e inalcanzable amo bonito se decidiera por Rin, habiendo tantas youkai hermosas, distinguidas y superiores por mucho a la mocosa… lo reconoce, no es que tenga algo contra ella, no es tan mal partido tampoco, para un humano sería una gran esposa ¿Pero para un lord como el señor Sesshoumaru? ¿De qué se perdió? De aquí a un tiempo siente estuvo suspendido en el tiempo y de pronto la niña humana esa ocupaba el lugar por las muchas youkai matarían y no sabe como actuar en esta situación, no está dentro de sus panoramas, nunca se lo imaginó y le cuesta horrores acostumbrarse a la idea.

Reprimiendo las ganas de vociferar en protesta se giró y fue a los establos, seguramente Ah-Un era el único que lo comprende.

Rin sonrió ampliamente mostrando su trabajo a la señora Irasue, esta enarcando una ceja miró la "obra" de su nuera.

—Hay que reconocer que tienes una caligrafía legible, es… moldeada— comentó examinando con ojos crítico. Rin se desinfló internamente ¡no puede ser! ¡A ella siempre la han felicitado por su linda letra!— Estas líneas de acá deben ser más delgadas y aquí pareciera que te faltó tinta.

Rin cada vez sentía que su autoestima se hacía más y más pequeño, lo único que quiere es refugiarse en el protector abrazo de su señor y quedarse allí como una niña consentida, eso sí, cuando sepa dónde rayos se metió él.

—Después continuaremos con esto, es hora de que comas algo, en tu estado no puedes saltarte ninguna comida— dijo la inugami al ponerse de pie y guiar a la humana al comedor.

Y así pasaron el resto del día, entre lecciones y comidas, a Rin le costaba seguir el ritmo de Irasue, pero poco a poco iba aprendiendo. Irasue en su foro interno reconocía que la joven no era tan torpe como se imaginó, aprendía rápido y no ponía peros a ninguna prueba que ella le impusiera, se imagina más o menos las razones por las que su hijo decidió tenerla por esposa, se imagina que con el carácter tan jodido de éste no podría tener a alguien que fue muy "parada" o "libertina", bueno, eran imaginaciones de ella.

Ya entrada en la noche Rin se refirió en la habitación, en la ventana miraba el pasar de las nubes por el cielo ocultando y apareciendo la luna menguante, como la que tiene su señor en la frente, estaba preocupada, no lo podía negar, si bien era común que Sesshoumaru se largara sin dar explicaciones a nadie, no lo había hecho desde que la tomó como esposa, además que lo hiciera de ese modo tan drástico justo después de olfatear su vientre la tenía temerosa ¿Y si no quería tener hijos? ¿Y si se arrepintió ya que inequívocamente el cachorro sería hanyou? Las dudas carcomían en corazón de Rin. se llevó una mano al vientre tratando de imaginar como sería el pequeño que se encuentra en su interior y sonríe, a ella le encanta la idea de tener un bebé, más si es hijo del hombre que ama.

De golpe, y haciendo que se sobresalte, los shoji de entrada se abre precipitadamente, su esperanzas son de que se trate de Sesshoumaru, pero no, es la señora Irasue.

—Imaginé que te encontrabas despierta— Dijo con un tono serio— No debes temer.

—¿Cómo dice?— preguntó tontamente ladeando la cabeza. A Irasue se le asemeja a un cachorro de perro común.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando— aclaró con parsimonia entrando a la habitación y parándose a un lado de la joven— Sesshoumaru no evadirá sus responsabilidades.

—Es que su reacción fue…

—Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos se encuentre dándole mil vueltas al asunto en su cabeza y viendo todas y cada uno de los posibles cambios y consecuencias que traiga el hecho de que él se cubierta en padre, debería conocerlo mejor— interrumpió con algo de molestia en su voz.

Rin parpadeó un poco ¿es idea de ella o la señora Irasue trata de animarla? Claro que tiene unas maneras algo toscas, pero agradece el gesto, dentro de sí imagina que es la preocupación de madre que la hace actuar así, claro, no lo demuestra abiertamente, pero de algún modo vela por el bienestar de su único hijo al estar allí "consolando" a la esposa de este. Rin sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

—Muchas gracias, señora Irasue— le sonríe con toda su pureza, la dama se siente algo incómoda con aquello— es usted una persona muy amable.

—Hump ¿amable dices?— preguntó con ironía, volviendo su semblante más serio— Eres una humana muy particular.

—Bueno, logré conquistar el corazón del youkai más frío del mundo ¿no?— bromeó mejor de ánimo— Es algo que no se ve todos los días.

—Ciertamente no, hay que reconocerlo— siguió el juego— Más tratándose del terco de mi hijo.

Rin ríe de buena gana. Irasue la miró como analizándola, no sabe que fue lo entretenido de su frase para que ella riera así, esa humana sí que era un ser bastante curioso ¿o acaso todos los humanos son así? Que ella recuerde no, suelen ser seres fácilmente llevados por sus emociones momentáneas, sobretodo las de índole negativas, no, Rin es un caso aparte en todo sentido.

—¿Cómo era el señor Sesshoumaru de niño? Me cuesta imaginármelo— preguntó cambiando un poco de tema. No sabe por qué, pero se encuentra de mucho mejor ánimo y se permite ser más abierta con su suegra.

—Igual a como es ahora, sólo que era algo más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Impulsivo, solía meterse en muchos problemas— contestó haciendo memorias.

"Cómo si hoy en día no lo hiciera" pensó la joven graciosamente, claro que era el tipo más controlado que había conocido en su vida, pero sí se metía en problemas seguido, era un imán de ellos.

—Entonces debía ser difícil de controlar— dijo tratando de que Irasue siga conversando con ella.

—Sí, era escurridizo, una vez se le escapó al idiota de Inu no Taisho, estuvimos horas buscándolo y cuando lo encontramos el niñato ese estaba masacrando unos ogros, estaba tan cubierto de sangre que su olor no se podía percibir, los ogros medían alrededor de dos metros y medios o tres metros y Sesshoumaru ni siquiera me llegaba a la cintura— relató recordando ahora con humor, ese día se preocupó mucho por la vida de su hijo, incluso llegó a sentir culpa, recordó la angustia que sintió cuando pasaban las horas y no podían dar con su hijo, hoy es un recuerdo incluso gracioso.

—Siempre me he imaginado al señor Inu no Taisho como alguien imponente, de gran poder, pero usted lo hace ver como alguien torpe— comentó Rin al escucharla.

—Sí era muy poderoso y su figura imponía respeto, pero eso no le quitaba los estúpido que podía llegar a ser en algunas circunstancias— respondía con cierta nostalgia— Yo no me hubiera fijado en él si no me lo hubieran impuesto.

Aquello lo dijo más para ella que para su interlocutora, lo dijo en un susurro bajo lleno de remembranzas. Rin frunció el ceño interesada en el dato, no sabía si había entendido bien lo que la mayor quiso decir. Irasue la miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio la pregunta en su rostro, suspiró.

—Inu no Taisho y yo nos enlazamos por un acuerdo entre nuestros clanes, en esos años habían grandes guerras entre los inugami y muchos de nosotros perecieron y en un acuerdo de paz se acordó que un heredero debía nacer como unión de los dos clanes más poderosos— contestó a la pregunta muda— Se estableció que él y yo debíamos pasar doscientos años de unión conyugal para hacernos cargo de el heredero que debíamos concebir.

—Entonces mi señor nació sólo por…— No pudo seguir, le dolía pensarlo, todo ese ánimo que había conseguido reunir se fue de un plumazo, le costaba ponerse en los zapatos de su señor al saber que sólo había nacido para detener una guerra.

No sabía que decir al respecto, tampoco es que su opinión valga algo en un asunto que ocurrió hace varios siglos atrás, ni su tatarabuelo existía siquiera. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir angustia por el hombre que amaba, trataba de imaginar lo que era crecer sabiendo que naciste sólo para cumplir un trato ¿Cómo se sentiría Sesshoumaru al respecto? No, no debe darle tanta importancia, por que ella y el bebé que lleva en su vientre le dan y le darán todo el amor que no tuvo en su nacimiento y eso es lo importante, eso es lo que cuenta.

—Sí, no tuve opción, el único que comprendía mi sentir y que se oponía a esta medida era mi padre, pero no pudo hacer mucho— prosiguió Irasue mirando al infinito— Al unir ambos clanes lo otros siete menores no tuvieron otra opción más que rendirse y por lo mismo fuimos nombrados los señores del oeste, logramos el cometido, pero tuve que pasar ciento cincuenta años con ese tipo.

—¿No dijo que eran doscientos?

—Ese había sido el acuerdo, pero no contábamos que apareciera "esa" humana— explicó más seria que nunca— Obviamente no lo iba a amarrar sólo por un estúpido acuerdo más que resuelto, además Sesshoumaru ya era un adolescente y no nos necesitaba tanto, siempre fue muy independiente, eso sí, cuando murió Inu no Taisho aún era un inmaduro y decidió viajar para perfeccionarse y así poder hacerse cargo de las tierras que le corresponden por derecho, mientras yo me hago a cargo.

Así que el palacio en realidad era de su señor, por eso tenía el puesto principal en la mesa…

Hablaron de varias cosas por un cuarto de hora, cuando la inugami notó que la humana ya bostezaba la dejó sola en la privacidad de la recamara de Sesshoumaru.

A la mañana siguiente Jaken salió de los establos en dónde durmió con Ah-Un, él tenía una habitación asignada en el palacio— en el área de sirvientes— pero prefirió pasar esa noche allí por la soledad que lo embargado últimamente. Caminó distraído hasta que vio salir a la mocosa del comedor principal, seguramente de haber terminado de desayunar, al verlo la joven abrió los ojos y detuvo su andar.

—¡Jaken-sama! ¡¿Dónde se había metido?! ¡me tenía preocupada, no sabía nada de usted!— chilló al momento de correr a él, tomarlo en brazos y restregar su mejilla contra la de él— ¡Creía que usted también se había ido sin avisar! ¡usted es un desconsiderado, se pierde con facilidad!

—¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡cálmate! ¡me asfixias!— dijo con un hilo de voz bajo el abrazo de oso que le da Rin. dentro de él se siente mal por pensar así de ella, por culparla de que se sintiera desplazado, de menospreciarla y ella preocupándose de él. Rin apenada lo bajó al suelo y en un acto de espontaneidad le besó la cabeza maternalmente, Jaken retrocedió un paso.

—Perdóneme, Señor Jaken, no fue mi intensión— realmente parecía contrariada, cosa que aumentó la culpa en Jaken, sintió que esa disculpa era más por hacer que Sesshoumaru-sama lo olvide más seguido que por casi asfixiarlo. Bajó la mirada.

—Descuida, no pasa nada— contestó tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

—Oh, pequeño youkai, no te había visto— comentó la dama daiyoukai saliendo del comedor tras su nuera— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la práctica de shamisen?

—¡S-sí! Como usted diga, honorable señora— reverenció hasta casi tocar el suelo con la frente.

Los tres caminaron hasta uno de los patios internos del palacio, allí y bajo un cobertizo se instalaron, poco después llegó la kitsune a traer el instrumento, al ver a Jaken allí con las damas pareció molestarse, pero por respeto a Irasue no dijo nada, algo contraria se disponía a retirarse, pero la inugami la interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no te sientas allí? Entre más público mejor— invitó con su acostumbrada frialdad y aumentando los nervios de Rin, ella no tenía ni idea sobre cómo manejar ese instrumento, lo más parecido que ha practicado sobre música ha sido el canto, según la señora Kaede y los aldeanos ella tiene una voz muy bonita y que transmite cierta ternura, también se ha dado cuanta de que Sesshoumaru se le queda mirando cuando la escucha cantar, por lo que le gusta hacerlo.

La kitsune sonriendo casi con superioridad se sentó a un lado de Jaken, quien la miraba como si sospechara de ella, ambos se lanzaban miradas de desaprobación, Irasue roló los ojos.

Sesshoumaru aterrizó limpiamente en la entrada del palacio, allí fue recibido por los guardias de la entrada y sin darle mayor importancia se adentró tratando de seguir el aroma de su mujer, al poco andar comenzó a escuchar una suave melodía, muy calmada y que transmitía mucha paz, no era muy elaborada, pero no aún así era atrayente. Al entrar al patio donde se encontraban Rin, su madre y los dos lacayos no pudo evitar quedar de pie en la puerta, no quería interrumpirla, Rin tocaba aquel instrumento, su rostro se veía abochornado y eso le gustaba, no sabía por qué. Al rato la melodía fue rota en desafinado chillido, le llegaron a doler los oídos.

—¡Y con lo bien que lo estabas haciendo!— exclamó Irasue, al levantar la vista se topa con la mirada de su hijo— ¿Verdad que tiene talento para la música?

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, pero miraba a Rin intensidad, ella se levantó apresurada e hizo un además de decir algo, pero no salió nada de sus labios.

—Creo que necesitan hablar a solas, vengan ustedes dos— ordenó Irasue al salir acompañada de Jaken y la kitsune.

Al quedarse solos se instaló un silencio incómodo, no les gustaba, Rin movió sus pies nerviosa y sabiendo que su señor la observaba fijamente prefirió terminar con la certidumbre.

—¿Usted no está feliz con…?— comenzó a preguntar pero fue interrumpida.

—Es nuestro hijo, nada más importa, será poderoso y honorable— exclamó para que ella no tuviera dudas, se acercó despacio y Rin lo miró con esa limpieza que sólo ella era capaz, le sonrió encantada, comprendiendo lo que quiso decir entre líneas y contenta de que lo llamara "nuestro" sin más dudas lo abrazó estrechamente y el puso una mano en su cintura aceptando la muestra de afecto.

—¿Entonces, por qué se fue así?— se atrevió a preguntar, supuso que estaba en su derecho.

—Ya no tiene importancia— no era bueno dando explicaciones, aunque sabía que Rin era la única lo suficientemente "patuda" como para exigírselas.

—Soy feliz que esté aquí a mi lado, mi señor Sesshoumaru— comentó aún manteniendo el abrazo— Y ahora que seremos una familia mucho más.

Él también era feliz de que ella se encontrara a su lado, no por nada la eligió como su esposa, capturó su aroma en el cabello.

—Muchos cambios comenzarán, esto acarreará muchas responsabilidades— comunicó tratando de no romper la atmósfera de tranquilidad en la que se encuentran.

—Lo sé, la señora Irasue me ha estado entrenando para ser una buena esposa y señora del oeste— respondió con gracia. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba mucho— Pero yo creo que aún no es momento.

Sesshoumaru la miró exigiendo una explicación, Rin rió enternecida, podía no hablar mucho, pero él era transparente ante ella.

—Sé lo que le molesta, señor Sesshoumaru y no es necesario que comience todo de inmediato, si bien yo necesito aún aprender mucho, creo que se puede hacer poco a poco, al fin y al cabo siempre contaremos de la ayuda y apoyo de su señora madre— contestó la pregunta muda— ella quiere lo mejor para nosotros y por lo mismo no creo que le moleste encargarse del palacio un par de meses más ¿Qué me dice? ¿Damos una vuelta por los bosques antes de tomar todas nuestras responsabilidades?

Sesshoumaru sonríe levemente, le sorprendía un poco la forma en la que Rin lo comprendía, pero lo agradecía y en silencioso acuerdo aceptó la propuesta.

Al comunicárselo a Irasue ella no pareció complicada y les deseó suerte, Jaken los acompañó algo nostálgico también, Rin abrazó a Irasue con su acostumbrada espontaneidad prometiendo volver en dos meses más, cosa que incomodó un poco a la dama, pero se limitó a darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda y luego se marcharon, Irasue los vio alejarse rumbo al horizonte y sonrió de medio lado.

—Al fin se fueron, los tendré que aguantar un tiempo, pero ni modo, supongo que tendré que hacerme de otro palacio en otro lugar, qué cansancio— exclamó teatralmente abatida— tendré que pensar en un buen entrenamiento para esa muchachita.

—Creí que le simpatizaba…— comentó la kitsune algo sorprendida de las palabras de la señora.

—¿Simpatizarme? Bueno, por lo menos parece más despierta e inteligente que la insulsa y mojigata de Izayoi— contestó amargamente— Esa sí que era una total inútil que sólo sabía lloriquear, odio la los victimistas, no sé cómo Inu no Taisho pudo fijarse en una mujer así.

¿Celos a ésta altura de la vida? Se preguntó la kitsune internamente, no es que quiera meterse en la vida de quien la salvó de ser devorada por un dragón años atrás— por aburrimiento según Irasue— pero le parece curioso aquel comentario.

Irasue vuelve a sus funciones de regente "suplementaria" pensando en su hijo, si bien no fue un hijo nacido del amor y que ella sea la representación máxima de la frialdad no quiere decir que ella no lo ame, aquel cuando pequeño le enseñó a pensar y preocuparse por alguien más que de sí misma, supo lo que era ser importante no sólo por los títulos, si no por que eres quien cobija a esa persona. Ahora su hijo está aprendiendo y ella hará todo por que aquel no sufra lo que ella sufrió, jamás se le pasó por la mente imponerle un matrimonio o obligarlo a esos acuerdos idiotas, por eso le dio la libertad de recorrer la tierra a sus anchas antes de tener que encerrarse a cumplir sus funciones de lord y como que se llama Irasue, la gran Inu no Kami que promete velar por la felicidad de su hijo.

FIN

* * *

Espero que te guste, Rinsami, escrito con mucho, mucho cariño.

Tengo que contar una anécdota, sucede que gracias a Rinsami yo estoy metida en el foro ¡Siéntate! Antes había leído fanfics venidos de allí, pero cuando leí "Después de todo, el poder no es lo mas importante" fue que decidí entrar al foro, así que ella es la responsable… o la culpable xD

Y a quien haya leído esto espero que también le gustara, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un review, los estaré esperando.

¡Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
